


Rozpaczliwa cisza nienawiści

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Major Character Death, Bitterness, F/M, Kirigiri Kyouko/Naegi Makoto - mentioned, Love/Hate, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya - Mentioned, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Second Person, Polski | Polish, Speak Your Language Day 2017, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri łatwo nienawidzić.





	Rozpaczliwa cisza nienawiści

**Author's Note:**

> uchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_Jak ja jej nienawidzę, myślę, zaciskam pięści. Nienawidzę Kyouko Kirigiri_  
Gdy jej kilka słów, kilka idealnie wykrojonych kłamstw z idealnie wykrojonych ust zabija Naegiego, a potem, gdy już jest po wszystkim, gdy już nie dusi mnie fantomowy zapach krwi, ona podchodzi do mnie i mówi, nie pyta, głosowałeś na mnie, a ja tylko kiwam głową. Jej pozbawiona emocji twarz trupio zamiera, gdy unosi wyżej głowę, poprawia wrośniętą maskę i znika w labiryncie pustych korytarzy, a ja tylko za nią patrzę, i jej nienawidzę nienawidzę nienawidzę.  
Gdy popycha mnie na ścianę i całuje mnie tak, jakby miała do tego prawo, wściekła i samotna, niechciana, krew moja nasza krew pulsuje, ścieka mi po wardze, rozmazuje się na jej policzku, a ona ściera ją powoli, wysublimowanie, czerwień wtapia się w fiolet skóry, i ona znika tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, a ja czuję jej smak, rozumiem jej wyzwanie i fantazje o złudzeniu, jej wściekłość i samotność i niemy krzyk i ją za to nienawidzę.  
Gdy ocenia rzucającą się w konwulsjach Touko jednym spojrzeniem i kręci głową, mówi jedno słowo, nazwę choroby, a potem szacuje zimno, kalkuluje, ile jeszcze dni, ile nocy cierpienia, oblicza bezmiar rozpaczy, a potem to ja ją całuję, bez delikatności i miłości, bo ma w oczach stal i lód i ogień i krzyk i przejmującą bezradność i- i nienawidzę ją za te uczucia.  
Gdy leży pode mną, naga i bezbronna i mimo to silna, potężna, nawet gdy krzyczy krzyczy już nie bez słów, w rozkoszy i w bólu, mięśnie, krew, pot, serce szybki puls i nienawiść w oczach, brutalnie brutalnie się poruszać, byleby tylko nie czuć rozpaczy, tej czystej i dziewiczej rozdziewiczonej rozpaczy, surowej jak obdarte ze skóry ciało, tylko czuć tą inną, tę obrzydliwą, łatwiejszą. A potem ona, wyzuta z rozpaczy i z nadziei, mnie obejmuje, drżąca i mokra, i słaba, i ją za to nienawidzę.  
_lecz czasami trochę mniej_  
Gdy znajduję ją w bibliotece, niezdarnie chowającą się za fotelem, z twarzą czerwoną od łez, doskonale niedoskonałą, i wiem, że żałuje żałuje żałuje tego, co zrobiła, a może nie zrobiła, nie wiem, nie chcę wiedzieć, podaję jej chusteczkę i całuję jej obnażony nadgarstek, a ona uśmiecha się smutno i nienawidzę ją trochę mniej.  
Gdy siedzimy we dwoje w ciemnej łaźni, objęci ale samotni, i jej maska- znika, na chwilę, ale to wystarcza, bym mógł nie obwiniać jej więcej za fantazje, za miłość do Naegiego, ponieważ ją rozumiem, ją i jej miłość i jej fantazje, i mam ochotę krzyczeć, zetrzeć pojedynczym wrzaskiem gardło na proch, wydrzeć serce z piersi, by już nie czuć, byleby tylko nie czuć, mocniejszy uścisk uziemia, podcina skrzydła, prawie czułe spojrzenie wilgotnych lawendowych oczu, których nienawidzę trochę mniej.  
Gdy zamyka oczy nieżywej kobiety i odmawia krótką modlitwę w obcym, śpiewnym języku, kiwa głową pozostałym dwojgu żałobników, którzy nie mają czasu na smutek i płacz i pożegnania, ona też go nie ma, więc znika, ucieka przed rozpaczą, ale ją znajduję, w pustym pokoju martwego chłopca, owiniętą kocem i pozwalającą łzom wsiąkać w poduszkę, kładę się obok niej i ją obejmuję, bo rozumiem, nieważne, jak bardzo nie chcę rozumieć, nie chcę widzieć więcej śmierci, nie chcę tęsknić za nikim a zwłaszcza za nią, za jej martwą twarzą i pytającym spojrzeniem i rozchylonymi stężałymi wargami, i ten obraz sprawia, że nienawidzę trochę mniej.  
Gdy przez sen marszczy brwi i ściąga usta, jej palce wbijają się w moje ramiona, koszmar, kolejny, a może i nie, może śni coś przyjemnego i o tym wie, i nie chce się budzić, też nie chcę, w snach nie pamiętam rozpaczy, w nich jest ciepło i spokój i miłość i martwi ludzie znowu żyją, martwi przyjaciele rodzina znajomi kochani wszyscy oni żyją, i czuję łzy pod powiekami, zamykam oczy i duszę w sobie krzyk, niemy niemy niemy nieme wyznanie miłości do kobiety, którą nienawidzę trochę mniej.  
_a czasami ją kocham._

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * to jest. tak cholernie stare borze sosnowy ;; ale lubię moje angstowate togiri, fajtujcie mą rzyć.
>   * nie wiem, co tu pisać. uh. meri krismz end e hapi nju jer? boru sosnowy.
> 



End file.
